Eyes
by myownmistress
Summary: Quorra's head and neck jerked towards Sam. Sam's eyes locked hers' and for the first time since they'd met, he saw fear in her. Warning:Spoiler for Tron:Legacy


**Hi! I hope you enjoy reading this cause I enjoyed writing it. If you'd be so kind as to review, I'd be super grateful.**

**The Rating is just for some mild swearing, that's all.**

_**Disclaimer:I do not and will never own Tron or any and all of it's characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. **_

**I apologize for any and all mistakes. :D

* * *

**

She was a warrior; bent on her survival.

However, she no longer needed to fight for just herself. Indeed now, she fought for The Creator and his son, Sam. They needed to reach the portal and go home. _Their _home, and she had to assist them.

It was the least she could do.

Flynn had given her asylum when she needed it most and had even confided in her the secrets on the Tron Universe. If sacrificing herself is what it would take to get them to where they needed to be, she'd do it.

Well, that's exactly what it took.

One of Clu's minions struck her, that's when everything dulled. As his gloved hand connected with her pale cheek, Quorra's head and neck jerked towards Sam.

Sam was in pain. One of Rinzler's accomplices had given him a blow in the ribs, and he'd been thrown across the room and was now lying in agony. But his pain dwindled when he saw what they were doing to Quorra. Sam's eyes locked hers and for the first time since they'd met, he saw fear in her.

Complete in utter fear.

Her mouth was agape in shock and her features were etched in panic. All Sam could do was watch. He was frozen place; awestruck at the barbaric actions of the rebel programs. He looked on as the girl that risked herself for him suffered the consequences of **his **actions.

One of the bastards spun her in a choreographed war dance and knelt her down in front of his assistant. He held her up and outstretched her arm. The other program took out his dagger and held it over his helmeted head with both hands.

He thrust it into Quorra's arm.

A dreadful moan escaped her lips as it penetrated her skin. Her arm divided into two and her head bobbed back and forth. The program released her and she collapsed with the small sound of a thud. Her severed limb followed and shattered upon impact with the glass floor. The light disc she had been holding fell beside her, spinning like a coin on its side.

Sam's adrenaline was pumping and his face reddened with anger. He'd make those programs pay, on way or another.

"Come at me," he murmured as he sprang to his feet.

All else blurred, and Sam focused on Quorra's limp body and the two figures standing over it. He ran towards them and felt his feet leave the ground. He flung himself at the asshole programs, knocking them out of the way.

Sam hoped he would be able to help her, even just a little bit. There was nothing to help with, though. She was just lying there, motionless. Both of her sleek legs were bent at the knee, arm at the elbow. Her jet-black hair was spread messily across her face, chin and pink lips showing.

The creator's son crawled over to heron him palms with his light disc still in hand. He just stared. He didn't touch her; he didn't dare to. She was like the Holy Grail- valuable and priceless. Even the slightest touch, Sam thought, could turn her into nothing. His brows furrowed and his lips formed a frown.

He hung his head over Quorra's torso in dismay and swallowed. He shut his eyes and licked his lips, preparing for vengeance.

The buzzing, music, and head-bashing noises muted all to suddenly, startling Sam. He propped up his head and turned. He saw a figure wearing a black cloak.

Dad.

Flynn knelt to the ground and made contact with it. At the instance, the lights dimmed. The red and blue colors illuminating out of the programs' suites dazzled. Well, dazzling to everyone but the ones getting derezzed.

As the last of Clu's warriors were finished off, Kevin came to his son's side. He knelt down in front of the Iso, mimicking Sam.

"Let's split, man" he commanded.

Sam hoisted her up, one hand under the back of her knees and the other beneath her remaining arm. They ran to the elevator.

They didn't run fast enough, however, for a program managed to attain Flynn's disc. The doors closed the second after and silence took hold. Sam didn't want to get even more stressed out, so he remembered when the program in his hands had saved him from the light cycle games. Now, he had rescued her, which made them even. Even if that'd never happened though, he still wouldn't have left her here... or anywhere.

Though he would be told to take Quorra with him at the portal, he didn't need a reminder.

He was going to take her with him either way and show her the joys of burglarizing the Encom Tower.


End file.
